This invention relates generally to notebook binders, and, more particularly, to notebook binders having trays for storing and retaining articles, such as calculators or other electronic devices, to-do lists, checklists, self-stick removable notes, and the like, that are used to supplement, or are used in conjunction with, information contained within the binder.
In today's mobile society, frequent business travelers, and travelers in general, are relying more and more on notebook binders for organizing their day-to-day activities. Notebook binders are expected to be as compact as possible, yet contain all the necessary information as well as include all the basic utensils and instruments for writing and calculating that would otherwise be readily available at the user's home or office. Optimally, the notebook binder serves as the user's briefcase and desk and, with the advent of mini-computers, cellular telephones and portable facsimile machines, may serve as a mobile office.
Present notebook binders include boxes, pockets, holders and/or inserts of various types for holding a variety of articles. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,737 to Errichiello describes a looseleaf notebook wherein the inner face of the front cover has a shallow, rectangular cavity for receiving items such as instructions, labels, decals, cards, etc. The notebook binder may also include snap-on pockets for holding a variety of articles and pairs of snap-in ribs to hold pencils, rulers, etc. U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,736 to Bedol describes a notebook organizer having a center compartment for holding articles, such as a calculator, pencil sharpener and coin holder, and two side compartments having pivoting lids. U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,462 to Rose Jr. describes a notebook having a storage receptacle for floppy disks or diskettes and loose leaf documentation associated with the disks. The storage receptacle is made of thermoformed polypropylene plastic. U.S. Pat. No. 434,040 to Andrews describes a portable writing desk having a receptacle with a sliding cover. The cover may be provided with a writing pad.
The notebooks and portable writing desks described above function generally satisfactorily to store and retain articles. However, they nevertheless have certain disadvantages. In particular, previous notebooks that have been adapted to include receptacles for retaining and storing articles have been unwieldy. Writing in such notebooks was often rendered difficult because the paper or writing pad was not adequately supported to provide a flat, stable writing surface. In addition, excessive manipulation of the writing surface was often required to both access a particular compartment, pocket or holder to retrieve a selected article or instrument and then to replace the writing surface, before further writing could be continued. Further drawbacks of previously used notebok binders having storage receptacles are that they were relatively difficult to manufacture and assemble and difficult to use.
It should therefore be appreciated that there is still a need for a compact notebook binder that includes a tray having a stable writing surface. The tray should also be easy to make, assemble and use.